Muchas personas pero tu eres él que elijo
by kurolovers
Summary: Midorima y Aomine tienen sentimientos encontrados por ellos pero antes de poder amarse deben superar a cuatro personas en esta guerra del mine descubre su sentimientos en Midorima y hara todo lo posible para tenerlo solo para él. Midorima tiene sentimientos por Aomine solo espera olvidarlo o ser correspondido. "¿Me elegirías a mi?" AoMido!


**hola! es un gusto volver y lo se prometi subir otro fic pero hubo un problema de salud que les explicare en otro momento pero quitando eso de lado, espero que disfruten este -espero largo-Fic de una rara pareja, este fic se lo dedico a una bella persona, Cris querida disfrutalo porque lo e hecho para ti como te lo prometi.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia!**

 **Aviso: habra leves Aokise, Aokuro, MidoAka, MuraMido**

 **Sin mas que decir a leer!**

* * *

 **Muchas personas pero tú eres él que elijo.**

Estaban en sus épocas de Teiko cuando muchas cosas sucedieron y entre ellas a exactamente a dos personas tan distintas en pensamientos, en todo sentidos pero algo al final los unió el amor, al principio confuso pero ver que se perderían lucharon por los sentimientos que tenían entre los dos. Nadie creería como esta pareja termino junta, muchos se sorprenden porque cada uno es bastante diferente al otro, tal vez eso los atrajo a unirse Era un día normal para el peli verde, que estaba en su respectiva sala con su lucky item de ese día, era parte de la generación de los milagros.

Él no era de compartir mucho con sus compañeros y era un fanático de los horóscopos; pero no sabía en qué momento su mirada se dirigía hacia Aomine Daiki, sorprendido era poco para Midorima al darse cuenta de ese hecho, mientras por otro lado Aomine iba con pereza hacia la escuela solo le importaba solo jugar baloncesto. Midorima miraba de vez en cuando la ventana distraído sin darse cuenta que era observado por dos pares de ojos fuera de la sala, como siempre Aomine llego tarde como todos los días, era un día como cualquier otro.

Las cosas iban bien como siempre, ningunas falla o error para el mismo peli verde, Aomine por su parte pasaba más tiempo con Kuroko y Kise aunque se sentía muy acosado con el rubio, ya se había acostumbrado a este. Midorima siempre se pasaba con Akashi en silencio o jugando shogi pero sentía la mirada rojiza en él y en esos ojos había algo mas pero quito aquel pensamiento de él, Murasakibara muchas veces estaba con ellos y siempre abrazaba o acariciaba el cabello de Midorima como un juego pero en su tono de voz había algo que lo incomodaba. A cada vez era más extraño todo lo que sucedía, Midorima y Aomine estaban en la misma clase, el tiempo pasaba y Midorima sentía una extraña sensación al estar al lado del moreno pero muy en fondo de su mente sabía que podría ser, jugar baloncesto lo distraía de alguna manera, Akashi y Murasakibara se miraban desafiantes desde la distancia mientras miraban al peli verde entrenar. Aomine que quería despejar su mente al ver a Midorima entrenar solo decidió a acompañarlo.

-Midorima.-lo llamo teniendo la atención del nombrado.-¿Quieres jugar un rato?

-Tu jugar conmigo ¿Aomine Que haces aquí?.-se ajustó sus lentes.

-Oh vamos jugar conmigo no te matara Midorima.-dijo sarcástico.

El peli verde lo miro enojado pero aceptó el reto, el juego fue completamente raro pero a la vez divertido para los dos que no se daban cuenta que eran observados por dos pares de ojos.

-Tks, Daiki se interpuso.-dijo enojado.

-Aka-chin deberíamos aplastar a Mine-chin.-le dijo serio, Murasakibara miraba enojado y celoso la escena.

-Por ahora no Atsushi, vámonos de aquí.-le dijo Akashi mientras daba la vuelta, seguido por el grandote.

En otro lugar, para hacer preciso en la cafetería, estaban Kise y Kuroko.

-Nee Kurokocchi ¿Crees que Aominecchi se dé cuenta?.-le pregunto el rubio mirando al peli celeste.

-no, si ni ha notado nuestras indirectas hasta ahora será difícil.

-Ya verás que yo tendré a Aominecchi, Kurokocchi.-le dijo desafiante y serio.

-Eso veremos Kise-kun, yo he estado enamorado de él antes que tú, lo conozco mejor que tú.-le dijo con ojos desafiantes de levantarse e irse del lugar.

Cuatros personas enamoradas de aquellos dos, una guerra venia ya entre estas personas solo para ganar el amor de una ¿Quien ganara? Eso se sabrá en su momento, pero a esos cuartos todos tenían algo en mente _**"En esta guerra no perderé".**_ Midorima luego de terminar las clases fue hacia el club como todos los días, Aomine también iba al club junto a Kuroko conversando cualquier cosa en su camino, le encantaba la compañía del peli celeste hasta que llegó Kise a abrazar como siempre a Kuroko. Akashi ya entando en el club miro de reojo al peli verde antes de sonreír e ir donde estaba.

-Shintarou tienes un momento?.-le pregunto con una voz levemente ronca.

Midorima levanto una de sus cejas viendo al pelirrojo.-Claro que sucede Akashi?

-Bueno verás...-iba a decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido por la voz perezosa del peli lila.

-Nee Mido-chin~.-Murasakibara abrazo por detrás al peli verde con un dulce en su boca.-Vayamos por dulces~…

-Murasakibara sale!.-le alego levemente sonrojado por la sorpresa.

-Noo quiero.-le hizo un puchero.

-Atsushi suelta a Shintarou.-le ordeno Akashi enojado al ser interrumpido.

Murasakibara a regadientes lo hizo mirando con enojo al pelirrojo al quitarlo de ese cálido cuerpo, se escucharon voces conocidas y Midorima miro de reojo hacia donde se escuchaban, miro a Aomine y rápidamente volvió su vista hacia el frente, se ajustó sus lentes para avanzar hacia los camerinos para cambiarse y empezar el entrenamiento hecho por el pelirrojo, las risas por parte de Aomine y Kise callaron al ver a Akashi con sus típicas tijeras y se le notaba enojado, ante aquel aura que les daba corrieron hacia los camerinos sin mirar atrás, por su parte Kuroko solo saludo y se fue hacia donde fueron los otros dos, Midorima ya había terminado de cambiarse cuando miro la llegada de Aomine y de Kise seguido de Kuroko.

Suspiro para sí mismo en ese momento cerro su casillero en el mismo momento que el moreno se sacaba su camisa mostrando su sexy espalda haciendo inconscientemente sonrojar a Midorima, al darse cuenta de ese hecho salió tan rápido para que nadie lo viera, tomo un balón y empezó a entrenar sus tiros mientras esperaba a los demás. Su sonrojo se había ido cuando ya estaban todos presentes, escucho las órdenes de Akashi y sin más empezó a dar las vueltas por el gimnasio.

-Midorima-kun ¿Y tu lucky ítem de hoy?.-le preguntó curioso el peli celeste.

-Es un llavero de pulpo.-saco de su bolsillo el objeto nombrado.

-Ohh pensé que lo habías dejado.

-Eres un idiota o que...jamás pasada eso Nanodayo.-susurro avanzando más a la vez guardaba su amuleto de la suerte.

El resto del día, fue cansador para Midorima, termino de bañarse y cambiarse para irse lo antes posible del lugar.

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su casa hasta que sintió que alguien ponía su brazo en su hombro sobresaltándolo.

-Oi Midorima.-hablo Aomine.-¿Por qué no me esperaste?.-alejo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos.

-...Demoraste mucho Aomine, Nanodayo.-susurro mirando hacia el frente.

-Sí, lo siento ...Kise no dejaba irme.-se excusó sin quitar su brazo.

-Ya que, no sé cómo podemos vivir en el mismo barrio.-se ajustó sus lentes mientras caminaba.

-Sabes que nuestras madres son mejores amigas.-le dijo con indiferencia, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Fueron callados hacia la casa del peli verde donde esta vez sería la cena familiar entre las dos familias, las madres de los dos eran viejas amigas cuando eran pequeñas y al encontrarse en el mismo barrio y volvieron a ser amigas. Al llegar saludaron como siempre y Midorima suspiro otra vez no podía dejar de mirar al moreno y a veces sus miradas se encontraban algunas veces por accidentes y otras no; el peli verde se sonrojaba al ser descubierto pero podía disimularlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aomine por su parte se sentía un poco extraño al ver a Midorima, pero prefirió no siguiente pensando en eso y siguió jugando con la pequeña hermana de la familia Midorima.

Todo había acabado aquella noche revoltosa para Midorima, ya cansado solo fue a cambiarse e ir a su cama, miraba el techo pensando en lo sucedido el día de hoy y sabía bien que esto venía desde antes, las miradas que le daba a veces al moreno y muchas fueron inconsciente, no sabía que le sucedía con exactitud pero lo descubriría, no podía quedarse con la duda, sin más que hacer solo pudo caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo con un pensamiento en mente.

Aomine por su parte quedo mirando hacia la ventana, distraído pudo notar la mirada de alguien en la cena y al descubrir a Midorima, había sentido una extraña sensación pero prefirió olvidarla sabía bien que él y el peli verde no podían llevarse bien...al sólo pensar aquello un pinchazo se instaló en su corazón.

 _ **"¿Qué es esto?"**_ se preguntaron ambos antes de dormirse. Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes más adelante, los sentimientos nacerán de a poco entre estas dos personas tan diferentes pero tan necesarias para ellos mismo, pero antes que puedan estar juntos deberán superar muchos obstáculos en su joven vida, como también había gente que tendrá de objetivo que ellos nunca estén juntos. Tan difícil es amar pero es dulce la recompensa y esta rara pareja lo sabrá.

* * *

 **Es algo corto lo se, pero mas a adelante sera mas largo. espero que amen esta pareja tan bella ;)**

 **Me merezco un ¿reviews? o algo, pronto actualizo todos los fic que debo esta vez si.**


End file.
